


King of unfathomable stupidity

by hesonlytiny



Series: The King Saga [2]
Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), coldrain (Japanese Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Sad Ending, Smut, stubborn assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesonlytiny/pseuds/hesonlytiny
Summary: There was more than stubbornness to this game. The next encounter hurt; in more ways than one. But impudence always wins, right?





	King of unfathomable stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long. Uni has had a toll on me, basically. Even now, I am supposed to write a term paper on the gender aspects in Kirino Natsuo’s “Out”, welp. But anyway, here is the sequel. Of course there will be a third part, too, and I really hope it won’t take as long.  
> But again, disclaimer: I’m German, my English probably won’t be perfect and you will find mistakes or parts that will sound odd. I am always learning. So please correct me anytime if you like~  
> And now, have fun! ♥

I knew that he would be here as well. They were getting real good real fast and now we were sharing the same stage already. It wasn’t such a big festival, however, we were not talking about Knotfest. But they’ve already been to Summer Sonic once, anyway. 

It was weird, knowing him to be so close after such a long time. It’s been several months and he had never replied to any of my messages before I had given up eventually. It was fair enough, I suppose; he had made his decision, which was to move on. You could call him ‘brave’ if you wanted to, I guess, he knew what he wanted and he knew how to be consequent. More so than me, it seemed.

While he was brave, though, I was just too proud. Too proud for my own good, if I might say. I wouldn’t message him any further and in case we would we see each other accidentally today, I’d greet him and not grant him any attention. So much for my plan.

We still had time until our show and so we hung out in the backstage area with good food and a beer. Everyone was in high spirits; we laughed a lot and were excited to play. It was such a nice, summery day and no clouds in sight. You could hear another band’s instruments on stage and the screaming and shouting of the enthusiastic audience. 

I felt good. I had been hard to accept the fact that I would probably never be with Hiroki ever again. I guess it had been my own fault after all. But right now, I felt fantastic. The mild and hot summer days were just what I needed and what kept me alive right now altogether with my band and our shows. It kept me … busy and relaxed at the same time. Just what I needed. 

Though, sometimes after concerts, I still longed for his body. Of course, I missed sex. Not having sex for months when you’re used to it was hard. Don’t get me wrong, I could have had dozens of women. Literally. I just wasn’t interested; not even in distracting myself this way. Maybe this would change again soon, I wanted to give myself a bit more time.

A few of our band members have had their girlfriends for quite a while now already, one was even engaged. With my 30 years of age, I felt kind of isolated in that respect. My friends knew about my struggle with women, my last relationship didn’t end all too well, so one day they stopped asking even though they were progressing so fast in life and wanted to share.

I wanted that, too. I wanted a healthy, stable and loving relationship and I wanted to marry them someday. Of course it was hard maintaining that when you were part of a successful band. But I wanted that more than anything, that’s how I consoled myself. It would never work out this way with Hiroki; I could never have all of this. It was the only way and the right way for us to have ended our affair. 

“Why do you look so gloomy all of a sudden?” Ryo, always the loudest, grinned and threw another beer in my direction, which I caught only just. “We’ll wrack this festival.”

“Geez. Your God-complex is getting too big, man. Why do you always wanna destroy things?”

Everyone laughed and Ryo shrugged amused. They really were like family to me, anyway. Just as I wanted to open the can, I remembered that I needed to pee and excused myself. “Be right back.” 

I went to the men’s bathroom at the very end of the long corridor on purpose to walk a bit in silence and in hope of being alone. I often preferred not to speak before concerts; I wanted to treat my vocal cords with care and listening to music alone by myself made me focused. Right now, I didn’t have that excuse. It was simply too early and my band members too excited.

I opened the door with a sigh and entered the silent, pleasantly cool and empty bathroom. My thoughts had been running in circles ever since we “broke up”. God damn, I was a 30 year old man; this kid shouldn’t affect me this much. But that’s what he surely did.

Behind me, the door closed by itself while I strolled to one of the last urinals and opened up my fly. A sigh of relief escaped my lips but just as I was about finish peeing, the door opened again.

“Oh, sorry.”

‘Course it was Hiroki. Of all the people who could have come to this loo at this exact time, of course it had to be Hiroki. I cleared my throat and tried to calm myself down. I was an adult, after all. “Don’t worry, I was just about to go,” I said and closed my fly.

But he didn’t move from where he stood in front of the door almost like a tree having taken root. Of course I’d planned on washing my hands but now I just wanted to leave this room. So I shot him a questioning glance. 

“Anything else?”

“Masato …”

God, I couldn’t handle this now right before our show. I knew they must have already finished theirs. His forehead shimmered with fresh sweat. What did he want, anyway? It was him who hadn’t answered any texts. There really wasn’t anything left to say, was there?

“Will you let me through?”

“No.”

“What was that?”

“Let me have this one more time, okay?”

This having said, he strolled closer to me; lightly, slow and as if on tip toes. Head slightly narrowed, he glanced at me from under his thick lashes, mouth slightly parted. Oh no, he wasn’t going to have his way with me.

“I’ve had sex with another guy since then,” he began, his voice low and dripping with excitement where I could not even identify what it was that made him so damn confident. “It was good but not amazing.” Then he touched my chest just faintly, though I could feel his fingerprint burning through the fabric of my shirt and right under my skin. “Then Teruki and I had a mutual agreement. I just … couldn’t stop wanting you, though. It made me think …”

“What? That you made a mistake? Make up your mind.” I tried pushing him from me but the half-heartedly attempt didn’t really seem to achieve anything. He still looked at me with the same clouded, determined eyes and tried pressing himself even closer to me. Then I snapped out of it, took him by the shoulder and shoved him from me with a nervous laugh and a shook of my head. 

“Hiroki, I will not have you crying after this. Or telling me that you don’t want to see me again a second time.”

“I did not say that.”

“You … basically broke up with me.”

That’s when he cocked his ears. “There was nothing to break up. We weren’t official and we certainly weren’t exclusive.”

“Maybe that just doesn’t work with us, then.”

“That’s fine. So let me just have this …” I was so perplexed when he leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine even though I could have really seen this coming. My first instinct then, funnily enough, was to pull him into an empty stall and close the door. Not one of my brightest ideas, I must admit, I was just too scared someone could barge in on us. 

There was a short silence then encircling us like an upcoming storm. We heard the other breathing and his scent knocked me over like the very first time. “I know you want that, come on … Have you ever had sex before a show?”

Jesus, fuck. I couldn’t have him dominating me; it made me so weirdly mad. He’d never tried anything like this before, never showed any interest in it. He wasn’t the confident, leading part in this, he never had been. I had liked it this way. But this now made me want to control him even more. And maybe that was his plan after all.

“Will you shut your mouth?” I hissed with sharp teeth, gripping his hair and pressing the back of his head against the stall door. I only became aware of the fact that I was pressing my whole body to his in the process because he kept grinning and sighing silently. But before I could react and finally get my arse out of there, he pulled me in and started kissing me again. I really longed for getting some space between us because even then I couldn’t stand the thought of the consequences following. But it was the delicacy with which he slid his fingers through my blonde strands of hair and the slight desperation with which he kissed me that made me stay exactly where I was. 

“I don’t think you really want me to.” Those words escaped his mouth as a shaky whisper but you could still sense his fucking smugness with every breath he took afterwards; leaning his god damn pig head against the stall behind him. If he had been taller than me, I’m sure he would have loved to look down on me right now. Otherwise, it just looked cute … and a little needy, which I liked. Sadly. 

“You actually want me to talk back, don’t you?”

“I actually want you to get out of here. Now.”

“Jesus, Masato. How many times did we have sex by now? I know how you react. I know what you like. I know you. Now drop that stupid façade of yours and fuck me.”

I sighed and let my forehead rest on his. I could have just walked away, what was he supposed to do? But he had a point there after all, I could have … but I didn’t. I had missed him, his sharp tongue and his body. He was so close, just there right in front of me and for this moment – all mine. It was really hard, almost impossible even, to overcome this temptation. And even though I was aware of the fact that he would still not be mine after this, and I would still miss him and this would probably be the last time we shared our breaths, I leaned in to kiss him and he eagerly responded like he knew it would happen sooner or later, anyway.

“I missed touching your chest. You’re taller than most. And your chest is broader,” he whispered against my lips; his fingers lightly brushing my nipples and his hips moving forward in circles against mine. I could feel his erection through our trousers.

I then made my decision finally and locked the door just in case and in response, I heard a snicker leave Hiroki’s mouth. I almost had to chuckle myself – though in disbelief – as he pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom out of his pockets; stuffing all of it on the window sill and shortly after tried to get rid of my shirt. “I know you don’t have much time. I don’t want it to be a long fuck, either. You can just take me, you know?”

I gasped in disbelief at his so very unfamiliar straightforwardness and closed my eyes for a mere second as he grabbed my hand and led me to his backside. I was nervous. Shit, a little child held the power to make my knees go weak. I honestly tried really hard to regain my composure after that but he didn’t stop our hands at his arse just like that, he made me reach into his jeans as well and with a nervous yet curious stroke, I felt a little knob right where his arsehole should be. 

He actually had the nerve to wear a butt plug on this day. And my brain slowly began to melt.

“Yours would feel so much better inside me,” he purred in my ear and that was when I lost all control whatsoever. I could have handled it so much better, this was exactly what that little shit wanted and I was about to give it to him just like that. But to be honest, in this moment, I couldn’t have cared less. All I wanted was to fuck him hard; fuck that god damn smugness out of his face and fuck him so hard that he regretted ever having done something like this to me, though something told me that he really wouldn’t. He’d enjoy it nonetheless. 

With that, I turned him around and pressed him against the cold, hard wall face first; his cheek and part of his nose touching the tiles. He gasped and didn’t say another word for the time being, though I knew he had closed his eyes and was drowning in the feelings of this present moment. He enjoyed the sensation of me pulling down his trousers and briefs while one of my hands pinned down one of his. I wished I had cuffs with me, of course I didn’t, but then, on the spur of the moment, I picked up his belt and wrapped it around his wrists. Tied his hands on his back.

Yeah, I thought, as he drew a sharp breath in surprise, that wasn’t what he had expected. We wouldn’t have this his way. This was mine and even though he basically persuaded me into doing this, we would do this on my terms. 

“Listen to me, you little asshole,” I hissed at him as I pulled at his hair and with that his head backwards in my direction, “I will fuck you just the way I want. And you will not make the slightest sound or I swear you will regret it.”

Still tearing at his hair, I felt him nodding reluctantly, which made me grin all over again. Just the way I wanted him. I wanted him nervous and subordinate and insecure. Finally I could turn the tables again and it was me in charge. I tried pressing the thought of this being awkward and over for good in a few minutes to the back of my head in the process but I couldn’t let go of this burning feeling completely. 

Pressing his torso against the wall with my underarm, I opened up my fly with one hand and got out my hard dick. I was almost bursting and the tingling sensation was spreading through my whole body by then. I couldn’t believe I was about to fuck him again after such a long time; that I was about to fuck after such a long time. It blew my mind and my dick twitched at the mere thought. Stroking it a few times, I let out a quiet moan. I could just forbid him to come; with his hands tied back, he wouldn’t even be able to touch himself. I could just come myself and untie him and just go; leaving him there all flustered and desperate. In the state of me being turned on as fucking hell, this really did sound like a great idea. Maybe he’ll learn his lesson then. Maybe he’ll finally walk out of my life for good – or, well, maybe he’ll come back all the more instead.

After a few tries, I managed to get the condom out of the wrapper but sadly I could not pull it on with just a single hand. He gulped when I took my underarm from his back but after I had put on the condom and applied an appropriate amount of lube, I put it there again, only harder this time. 

“Have you thought this through, Hiro-Chan?” My voice warm and soft, I knew how he would shudder as I encircled the end of the plug, slowly pulling it out. He gasped at that, so I pressed him even harder to the wall. “I said ‘not.another.word’. Are we clear on that?”

I waited a few seconds, but apparently he understood and didn’t retort anything. Good, I thought, and grinned again. Good, little fuck. When I slowly put my tip to his entrance, he only twitched. I didn’t know if due to nervousness and surprise or pleasant anticipation. But frankly said, right now I really couldn’t care any less, so I pushed in. 

We both inhaled sharply at the same time and thus I let it pass, though our moans sounded differently. The tight, warm sensation made my head spin, it was infectious. The thought of it all made it unbearable not to fuck him unconscious right then and there. He wanted my cock inside him and now he had it. We’d always preferred hard sex, though this time I wanted to overdo it on purpose. It would hurt, of course, but he liked the pain. He wouldn’t be able to sit normally for days. 

I held his hips steady with one hand while the other was still busy keeping him in place against the cold wall, and with a few rough, short thrusts, I was finally inside him as far as it would go. Right up to my balls. He shuddered and his legs twitched, but like the good, little fuck he was, he didn’t make a single sound. My dick was bigger and thicker than the plug he had been wearing; however, I was sure that he had done that on purpose, too. He knew how my dick looked. He loved it; had worshipped it a million times before on his knees, his eyes cloudy and mouth wet. He wanted the rough sensation and me filling him up like nothing before.

By now, I had established a rough, steady pace. I didn’t intend to take any prisoners, I thrusted my hips forward faster and harder every time and he took in all of my length without a single moan or a complaint. The friction was heavenly and the sight of him, all needy and defenceless, was almost enough to trip me over the edge. Though he bit his lips and was determined not to let out a sound, I was moaning all the way through. Little grunts and huffs escaped my open mouth while my eyes were fixed on the spot where my dick slid in and out of him at a rapid pace. 

“Do you regret it now, Hiro-Chan?” I asked him, but instead of answering, I might have seen him shaking his head hardly noticeable. After a while, I had almost reached the point of my limits. I was almost there, it didn’t take much more. By then, my head rested on his shoulders, all the while breathing hot air against his ear and neck. His face must have hurt from how hard he was pressed against the tiles for so long. But then again, I bet his arse must have hurt way more.

“Give me … one hand. Please,” he croaked out with a shaky, little, unsure voice. He knew I was getting close and I bet it must feel awful to be so close yourself but not being able to come at all. Being depended on someone to let you come. I grinned and fucked him even harder for a couple of seconds. “No, I won’t.”

“Please,” he cried again, seemingly desperate and not fearing any consequences. His dick must have felt raw and so thick to the point of bursting. After all, he had been wearing the plug all day, too. 

“You know,” I stopped in my tracks for a short moment, gripped his hair and ripped his head back, hissing, “I will press your cock to the wall and keep fucking you. Either you come or you don’t. I don’t care.”

I heard him gulping and then he nodded, speechlessly. He wouldn’t dare trying anything like that again. And so I carried out my threat; I took away my arm from his back at which he audibly sighed, and pressed his hips with both my hands to the wall. Again, he took in a sharp breath; probably because of the sensation of the cold and hard tiles against his dick. But nonetheless, it was friction. Admittedly, rather uncomfortable, too hard friction, but it was all he would get from me and he knew it.

When I started thrusting again, he was in different spheres and I was drunk with him warm and tight around me. I felt it tingle inside of me and my insides grew warm; feeling the familiar vibes spreading through my whole body. And then I came and the world around me stopped for a moment. All I could concentrate on was my rapid heart beat and uneven breathing. Eyes pressed shut and only making lazy thrusts forward, I collapsed a little bit down on him. Sweaty, hot and way too high. But that was when my consciousness finally kicked back in; the fairy tale was over.

We didn’t say anything while I carefully pulled out of him, though I noticed that he really indeed had come. The tiles were stained with his semen. He, too, was breathing fast. After I had untied him, he turned around to look me uncertainly in the eyes. I returned the glance only hesitatingly, though immediately feeling uncomfortable again, I leaned back against the wall opposite from him and let my head fall back. Must have been a funny picture right then and there; us two standing there, half naked, flustered and not too sure what to do at all.

“You’ve never fucked me like this before.”

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Interesting, I suppose,” he whispered, obviously looking down at the ground. Then he lazily got dressed again and wiped his come off the wall while I disposed of the condom.

“You really shouldn’t have persuaded me, you know?”

“We both liked it.”

“Yeah, obviously.” I couldn’t help but to be a little louder at that than intended. He had missed the whole point completely. But was I surprised? No. After all, he was still only a child. “And what now? Will it all be like before again? I know we both don’t want that. So what was your intention?”

“I had none,” he shrugged. I wish I knew whether he lied or not, but sadly, he was rather good at that. “I just wanted you to fuck me, that’s all. Can’t you deal with that?”

He smirked, although it might have felt a bit off. But apparently I had totally been on edge and this little gesture was all it took for me to lose control completely. With both my hands, I pushed him back against the wall and pinned him there. He gasped in surprise to suddenly see my face so close to him. “You little asshole. Who taught you to be so fucking rude, anyway?”

“I learned from the best,” he sighed, but he didn’t meet my gaze. At that, I let go of him. “You know I’ll be in contact, right?”

“Don’t bother. I won’t answer.”

My heart beat so fast in my chest. But it wasn’t this pleasant feeling right before and after your orgasm. It felt rushed and it hurt, it made me uneasy and I wondered how long I could still stand on my own two feet. That was not what I had wanted. Maybe, part of me had really longed for a soft hearted kiss, two foreheads leaning against one another; yet another declaration of love but this time, I had been ready to accept it. Ready to take him into my arms and don’t let him go for several long moments. But we were both too stubborn. Or maybe it was just his revenge; either way, it worked.

“Yeah, right, we’ll see …”

And then he just walked out of the stall and bathroom just like that; without a word of goodbye or another glance. I was left there paralysed. I had probably stood there for way too long after he had left, we were just lucky nobody had actually come in. I just couldn’t believe what had happened and I couldn’t fathom how it all had escalated so quickly.

Maybe that was what I deserved in the end. This wasn’t the Hiroki I knew and he certainly wasn’t he person I actually wanted to be with. If he’d changed just like that … then yeah, maybe it was for the best. Maybe now … I could finally get over it, even though for different reasons than expected.

This day, I only half-heartedly performed on stage. Some might have realised. But at least nobody knew the real reason.


End file.
